Commonwealth of Austrlia Pat. No. 213,881 relates to a fastening means for a variable number of rows of beads. The device described relates to a fastener having all male or all female portions on the clasps and all male or all female portions on the beads, respectively. The invention in the present case relates to a chain fastener system that has male portions on one side and female portions on the other side, respectively. This new improved chain fastener system allows for conventional ornamental claims to be attached to the fastener device rather than requiring rows of beads with a specific terminal portion, i.e., both terminal ends are male or both terminal ends are female.